brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes Categorization
Attributes Categorization is an entertainment informational page which shows which of the main/super/star powers belongs to which category based on the category on each brawlers. Main Attack Super There are now 4 known supers categories to classify to: Enhanced, Support, Mobility, Self. Direct or indirect means can you affect brawlers by just using your super without anything else? Bravery or Cowardice means the brawler's super is a direct activation or calls something in addition to battle. Interesting super is weather the super is not plain like similar to main attack or just stat mods etc.. Star Power There are now 5 known classifications to star powers, which are Main attack, Super Involved, Passive Activation, Consistent, Conditional. 's Shell Shock: Super Involved 's Band Aid: Passive Activation 's Bear With Me: Super Involved 's Hyper Bear: Super Involved 's Slick Boots: Consistent 's Magnum Special: Main Attack 's Berserker: Conditional 's Tough Guy: Conditional 's Energize: Super Involved 's Shocky: Super Involved 's Incendiary: Main Attack 's Rocket No. Four: Consistent 's Dyna-Jump: Main Attack 's Demolition: Super Involved 's Circling Eagle: Consistent 's Snare a Bear: Super Involved 's Well Oiled: ??? 's Automa-Tick Reload: Main Attack 's Boosted Booster: Super Involved 's Extra Life: Passive Activation 's Bad Karma: Main Attack Involved 's Hype: Super Involved 's El Fuego: Super Involved 's Meteor Rush: Super Involved 's Medical Use: Main Attack 's Extra Noxious: Main Attack 's Da Capo!: Main Attack 's Screeching Solo: Super Involved 's Plant Life: Conditional 's Thorny Gloves: Super Involved 's Super Bouncy: Main Attack + Super Involved 's Robo Retreat: Conditional 's Steel Hoops: Super Involved 's Rolling Reload: Super Involved 's Last Blast: Super Involved 's Last Blast: Super Involved 's Power Throw: Main Attack 's Protective Pirouette: Super Involved 's Ambush: Main Attack 's Snappy Sniping: Main Attack 's Ambush: Main Attack 's Ambush: Super Involved 's Power Grab: Passive Activation 's Sponge: Consistent 's Home Run: Conditional 's Batting Stance: Conditional 's Insta Beeload: Main Attack 's Honey Coat: Passive Activation 's Creepy Harvest: Passive Activation 's Coiled Snake: Main Attack 's Black Portal: Super Involved 's Healing Shade: Super Involved 's Magic Puffs: Consistent + Conditional 's Spirit Slap: Conditional 's Super Charged: Conditional 's Run n' Gun: Conditional 's Fertilizer: Super Involved 's Curveball: Main Attack 's Extra Toxic: Conditional from Main Attack + Super Involved 's Carrion Crow: Conditional from Main Attack + Super Involved 's Ambush: Super Involved 's Ambush: Super Involved 's Ambush: Super Involved 's Ambush: Super Involved Notes *Brock's and Bo's projectile are only considered as area when the projectiles explodes and are not area damaging when it travels so it is considered as "Area (Partial)". *'�� is actually ��' means that the attack is seems and indeed to be 1 projectile, but there are actually multiple projectile when you see closely notably when you attack a wall, so it always takes 1+ actual projectile to take the supposed damage on the game. **This phrasing is based on Well Yes, But Actually No meme. *??? means that i do not know which it belongs to or it has its own category/classification. * rare brawlers are typically belongs on the bravery super classification since that rarity is called Bravery Rarity and should honour to the name of the rarity. Trivia *Piper and Bea are the only brawler who can hit at most one target for every main attack. *Bibi and Mortis are the true melee brawler who actually uses their weapon to make contact with enemies so there are "''' 's *Star powers that are not '''Main Attack Involved or Super Involved are considered as more innovative star powers, except of course Dyna-Jump which is the most innovative star power of all time. *Crow wins the award of being the top 1 highest rarity deserving brawler, which means that crow is the unique of all the brawler in the game... but not when compared to my brawlers.......... *Brawler with direct doing supers seems to be more courageous since they arent using "cheap tricks" to do the work for them. Category:Informational Pages